


Gladly I'll Take Poison From Your Lips (Pulled to Publish)

by ChloeWeird



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom Original Percival Graves, M/M, Sub Credence Barebone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird/pseuds/ChloeWeird
Summary: Pulled to publish.





	

I've taken this story down because I changed up the characters and turned it into a full-length novel. I haven't submitted it to any publishers yet, but when I do, I'll take down this listing, and post links to my published works on my Tumblr.

In the meantime, I get that it sucks when you go to read that one story and it's disappeared. So if anyone is desperate to read this one, please send me an ask on my Tumblr, @ChloeWeird, and I'll hook you up with a link to the original story on Google Docs. 

Thanks!


End file.
